


(Basically) Usui Masumi Pairing

by SakuraiKonami27



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Can contain some spoiler, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love him so much okay, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraiKonami27/pseuds/SakuraiKonami27
Summary: Basically, I just want to write Everyone/Usui Masumi. Each chapter have different pairing. Some will be fluff, some can be hurt/comfort.Can't quite write a long chapter... Mostly short story.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Usui Masumi, Ikaruga Madoka/Usui Masumi, Ikaruga Misumi/Usui Masumi, MANKAI Company & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Sumeragi Tenma/Usui Masumi, Usui Masumi & Everyone
Kudos: 27





	1. Ikaruga Madoka x Usui Masumi (MadoMasu)

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Their first meeting wasn't the best first impression. 

The unimpressed Masumi and stiff Madoka. Other than they have some same classes in university, they barely talked with each other.

But, something unexpected happened.

When they were just accidentally have a crosspath, the Theater club's leader appeared and... Tried to recruit them, again. The annoyed Masumi and Madoka decided to just ignore him and run away together. 

That was their first bonding experience. 

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

“Masumi. Wake up."

Masumi opened his eyes. The vivid sun made him scowled, then it was blocked by none other than Ikaruga Madoka. 

".. Good morning…," said Masumi sleepily. 

"The sun is already up there, so good afternoon will be more proper. Well, you have a nice nap, don't you?" Madoka patted Masumi's head.

Masumi nodded while his eyes still closed.

"Ah-? Masumi, you have to wake up. Another class will be starting within a few more minutes." Madoka shaked him again. 

"... Troublesome... Will remember all of that later…."

"That's true, but the lecturer won't be happy seeing you sleep like this."

"Don't care. Up to them. Want to sleep in your thighs forever."

Madoka blushed for a bit. "... Well, I care. I don't want someone to seeing you with scowl in their face. It make me want to keep them away from you."

Masumi's eyes instantly opened. He looked at Madoka. His eyes were starry with a bit of blush in his cheeks.

"Repeat that again, please?" 

Madoka small coughed. "Not now. I will say that repeatedly as long as you want if you listening properly in the class."

"Okay…." Masumi rose up from his position with a bit of sullen face. 

Madoka smiled, then he aproached Masumi's forehead and kissed there lightly.

Masumi froze.

The blue-haired male said with much amusement and slight smile. "That's enought for now, right?"

That day, Madoka had to deal with a bit more clingy-than-usual Masumi. 

He didn't hate it, thought.


	2. Sakuma Sakuya x Usui Masumi - SakuMasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Relationship SakuMasu. Thought you can make it romantically if you want to. 
> 
> Sorry if OOC and if there are spellings mistake.

"We're going!" 

"Yeah, be careful and have a nice trip, Sakuya-kun, Masumi-kun!"

Even though Sakuya already graduated, he still went to his part-time job with Masumi in the morning. 

"We're separate here. Study well, Masumi-kun!"

".. Hm.. Whatever…."

Sakuya waved his hand. Masumi just lazily waved back. 

When he couldn't saw Sakuya anymore, Masumi stand in the same place quietly, without any move. 

_It sure is quite without him around_. He thought. _Usually, Sakuya will talking non stop about anything. Well, some silent will be good sometimes._

Masumi was used to be alone. He could walk alone without any problem like in the past. 

. . . 

It's a bit weird. He never felt uncomfortable when walking alone in the past. 

»»——⍟——««

Usually, Masumi will be eating lunch with Sakuya, and sometimes Banri joins too.

["How was your lesson? Is it easy?"]

["Ah, Masumi-kun! You have a bit of rice on your face! Here, let me clean it."]

["Break time will be over soon! Good luck in your lesson, Masumi-kun!"]

"I mean, eating alone isn't bad. At least I won't hear his chattering through out break time." Masumi muttered. 

Somehow, it didn't feel nice even thought Masumi liked some calmness.

»»——⍟——««

Masumi exited his school and walking back to the dorm. His face looked a bit more gloomy than usual from start until end of the school, but no one noticed that because his expression didn't change for a bit. 

"Ah, Masumi-kun!" A familiar voice called him. "The school already finished? How was it?"

Masumi looked at Sakuya with his usual expression. "As usual. Nothing changes."

"Hehe. Did you get distracted because I'm not in the school anymore?" Sakuya asked teasingly. 

Masumi snorted softly. "No. Like I said, everything is the same. Just without your chattering."

"Well, that's good! Good job that you didn't get distracted~! By the way, do you know, in my part-time today, there was--"

 _Ah, here it is, his long talk._ Masumi sighed. 

… 

Masumi's body relaxed. He felt comfortable the more he heard Sakuya's chattering. 

Well. Maybe it because he already got used having Sakuya at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~


	3. Sumeragi Tenma x Usui Masumi - TenMasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TenMasu is in romantic relationship! The setting... Every year is fine. Sorry if OOC!

No one ever thought how could Tenma and Masumi became a lovers (or at least, outside of Mankai). 

If you asked Masumi, he will answer with something like 'this is our fate' or 'we are soulmates' without actually explaining how.

If you asked Tenma, he will answer with something like 'it's not your business!' or 'don't ask me!'. Of course, with stutter or heavily blushing face. 

Rumor began to spread. Thought it dissipated quickly too. Soon, the topic was disappeared and no one talking about that again. 

One day, at Mankai's Dorm's living room. 

"O-oi, Masumi…."

"Yes?"

"Y-you're too close!" Tenma's face was coloured with bright red.

Masumi looked at him with innocent eyes. He snuggled his body closer to Tenma and hugged his arm. ".. You don't like it?" He asked softly.

Tenma's face still red. "I-it's not like I hate it. It just s-so embarassing!"

"Hm…." Masumi hummed. "But I want to be close to you…. It make me feel really happy…." He snuggled again and closed his eyes.

"Ugh!" Tenma felt like a Cupid's Arrow stab him directly in his heart. 

_There's no way I can refuse you when you're being this cute!? Seriously!?_ Tenma thought nervously.

He turned his eyes toward anything other than Masumi. "W-whatever…. Do what you want…." Tenma blocked his bright red face with his hand. 

Masumi smiled. He continued to snuggling and hugging toward Tenma, like a koala. 

The situation became silent for a moment. A few minutes later, Tenma could hear his boyfriend's soft snore.

Tenma peeked from his tip eyes. He could see Masumi sleep peacefully. 

He raised up his free hand and slowly patting Masumi's head. 

Tenma in normal situation wouldn't doing something like this. This ambitious and proud Summer Troupe's leader was too shy, like a tsundere he was. Only when Masumi was sleeping like this, Tenma could do something like patting and touching his face (which is actually a lot of opportunity, because Masumi often nap). 

"Damn…. Why are you so cute even when you sleeping, Masumi…." He grumbled softly while quietly played with Masumi's hair. 

They had a polar opposite personality, but both of them have felt the same loneliness. That was actually how they bonded together, and gradually, became a lovers that understand each other's feeling.


	4. Ikaruga Misumi x Usui Masumi - MisuMasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic relationship MisuMasu here! Can be read as romantic too, maybe..? 
> 
> I said that I will write hurt/comfort sometimes, but why the idea that came out is fluff-only...

Afternoon in weekend. Usually, Masumi will just lazing around in the dorm, take a nap until dinner, or just listening to the music with his headphones. 

His routine changed when he walked through the dorm's courtyard. 

"A~h! Masumi~! Good afternoon~!"

Masumi turned up his head, towards where the sound come from. He could see a blue haired young man, hanging on the tree.

"Misumi." Masumi nodded, acknowledging Misumi's presence. 

Misumi leapt down from the tree. "Masumi doesn't have anything to do~?"

"Mm."

"Then~ want to accompany me searching for any new sankaku today~?"

Masumi became silent for a moment, before slowly nodding. "I will leave you if I'm bored."

Misumi smiled widely. "Yeaay! Thank you, Masumi~ Now, let's go~!"

❖

"Shi~yuuu-n...." Misumi pouted. He stood up on the stone fence. 

Masumi looked at him. "Didn't find any new triangle?"

"Nooo~... Where are the sankaku, I wonder~"

Misumi stared around. His eyes looked more determined. 

"Misumi."

Misumi looked back. "Hm~? Yes~?" 

In front of Misumi's eyes, he could see an orange-coloured triangle pin. 

"Woah~! Sankaku~! Masumi found this!?" Misumi's eyes shone brightly. 

Masumi put the triangle pin on Misumi's palm. "No. I just bought this from the pin store near this place. It's cheap, so why not."

"Masumi… bought this sankaku… For me?" With each words spoken, Misumi became more and more excited. 

With the triangle pin in his hand, Misumi jumped down from the stone fence and quickly hugged Masumi. 

"...!?" Masumi startled and automatically tried to push Misumi's hug. "Oi. Let me go."

"Ehehe~! Masumi, thank you~! I will make sure to treasure it! Well, all sankaku is my treasure! But this sankaku will have a special spot for me!" Misumi spoke happily. 

Masumi's action stopped. He huffed. "... That's just a simple pin, but whatever." He spoke. Masumi blocked his face for a bit. 

When Misumi released his hug, he laught with delight. He could see a small blush on Masumi's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: There have been several times that I misspell Misumi as Masumi or Masumi as Misumi.


	5. Arisugawa Homare x Usui Masumi - HomaMasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Relationship HomaMasu... Writing this is hard... I'm really nervous if I have some misunderstandings with Homare's personality that I wrote in this chapter.. Hope you like it! 
> 
> *Homare's poem is not my own thinking, it's from my friends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting should be after Masumi's SR MANKAI Playback

"My, what a suprise to see you here, Masumi-kun!"

Masumi stopped his motion and looked towards the sound. There, he could see a dark magenta-haired man, the self proclaimed famous poet (thought that was actually true). 

"Homare." Masumi nodded. 

"This is still school time, if I'm not wrong. May I acquire what are you doing here, Masumi-kun?" Homare walked to Masumi. 

"The teacher… dismissed us early, for some reason. I'm usually go home together with Sakuya, but his part-time job is not finish yet at this time. So, I'm going home alone."

Homare hummed. "Then, how about we have a tea party together? I'm about to go to the cafe."

"Tea party?" Asked Masumi. 

"Indeed. Our dorm is currently a bit vacant, so I'm going to the cafe with my own. I will be delightful if you want to come with me, too."

Masumi though for a moment, before nodding. "Okay." _I'm not liking an idea to go home when my home is empty, anyway._

Homare smiled. "A pleasant answer. Let's go, shall we?"

✥

"I've never go to cafe together like this…." Masumi said slowly when he walked into the cafe. 

Homare accidentally heard that. "My, is that so? Then, I hope this experience will be one of your beautiful memories! Ahaha!" 

The much younger one sighed.

Without Homare realized it, Masumi's eyes became softer. 

✥

"By the way, Homare…."

Homare sipped on his tea. "Yes?"

"About the other day… when my headphones was broke. I just… Want to thank you for a bit." Masumi answered. He grabbed his tea cup and drank it. 

Homare looked suprise for a moment before he smile widely. "My, Masumi-kun thanking me, such a rare occasion! I must crave it in my memory!"

"... Shut up and drink your tea."

Masumi ignored Homare's laugh in joy in front of him. 

✥

"What a pleasant tea party! It make me full of inspiration! Hm… Nectar of God, flowing, dripping endlessly... To the teacups, sanctuary... Brimming with warmth, sugar, milk, and cream! Ahaha! I'm truly a genius!"

Masumi sighed (again). "You're really still the same…."

"Fufufu, the genius Arisugawa Homare does not need to change!" 

It made Masumi remember the time when he tried to change to someone he wasn't. A long time ago. 

"... Well. It's good if you can stay true to yourself." Masumi muttered, not loud enough for Homare to hear. Or that was what he thought. 

Homare smiled when he heard that and happily patted Masumi's head (much to the black-haired boy's annoyance). 


	6. Harugumi (?) x Masumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centered in Masumi's inner mind, so... Not really harugumi? 
> 
> Sickfic and some headcanon.
> 
> Is this count as hurt/comfort? I hope so, at least for a little bit. 
> 
> And longer chapter! Yeay!

"Masumi?"

_... Who? Tsuzuru..?_

"Woah! Your temperature is so hot!"

_... Hot..?_

"Wait, I'll get you the medicine first!"

Masumi could hear the sound of door slamming and hurried step. 

Masumi opened his eyes. Strangely, his eyes felt really heavy. He wonder what happened.

Not just his eyes. Masumi could feel the hotness in his whole body. His head was heavy and he panted for a bit. 

Masumi didn't have any mood to talk with his whole body felt uncomfortable, so he simply didn't do anything and closed his eyes again. 

"Masumi-kun!"

"Masumii!"

"Wait! Man, don't barge into anyone's room without permission!"

"S-sorry. I'm just worried!"

"Yes~ We're worried!"

"Morning. Hear Masumi is sick?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Chikage-san, Itaru-san, you too… But I appreciate the calmness. Don't be too loud!"

Masumi's close eyes twitched for a bit before he open it again. 

"Noisy…." He grumbled. 

"Ah, Masumi. Sorry, sorry. Can you eat first, and then drink the medicine?" Tsuzuru looked with concern.

"Eating while laying on the bed, isn't that a bit hard?" Itaru asked. His game is nowhere to be seen.

"Ah!" Citron raised his hand. "I can spoon-fearing Masumi!"

"Um, do you mean 'spoon-feeding', Citron-san? And yes, I can spoon-feeding Masumi-kun, too!" Sakuya asked while looking at Masumi with concern.

"I can help if you want to, too." Chikage smiled as usual, thought there was concern in his eyes.

"... No… I don't need… help. Will eat on my own…-" Masumi who wanted to get down with his own, slipped from dizziness. 

"Oops--" Itaru catched him effortlessly. "Look at yourself… stay still, I will get you down."

Masumi grumbled again, but he stayed still in Itaru's arm.

Itaru lifted him up and put Masumi down in front of the table. 

✥

"Tsuzuru-kun, you have a morning class, right? Itaru-san and Chikage-san have a work too, right? How about your schedule?" Sakuya asked while spoon-feeding Masumi. 

"Ugh… that's right." Itaru sighed.

"Me and Sakuya can take care of Masumi! You don't have to worry!" Citron explained while stroking Masumi's head who unusually, did not avoid that. 

"Is it really fine to leave it to just you two? Kantoku-san already leave from morning to helping another troupe. The other have their own schedule today, too."

"Just go…." Masumi answered, thought less energy than usual. 

"Well… Okay, then. Call us if something else happen, okay?" Chikage asked. 

"Will do!"

✥

["Don't force yourself, Masumi… You just ate your medicine. Rest well today."

"Grandma…?"

"Yes?"

"Uncomfortable…. Hot. Grandma… Will be here?"

"Yes, Grandma is here. Do Masumi want to ask anything?"

"No…." Little Masumi shaked his head slowly. "Grandma besides me… Enough."

Hatsue smiled. "Sweet child. Grandma will be here as long as you want. In exchange, Masumi have to get well soon, okay?"

"Will do!" Little Masumi answered excitedly, although his small body feels uncomfortable.

"Now, sleep well, dear."

It felt warm. A warm that was different from the hotness that enveloped his small body.]

✥

["... Hot.. Fever, huh? …. Guess I won't go to school today."

Masumi's daily activitiy when he was sick didn't really change, except the going to school one. When he was sick, he was more listless than usual.

He woke up. Went to kitchen to make some simple porridge. Ate his medicine after breakfast. Then, he went back to his bed, listening to his headphones and tried to sleep.

His body was hot. His head was hurt, too. It was uncomfortable. He couldn't sleep again.

Masumi hated when he was sick.

His room felt ten times more empty when he was sick. 

Sick made him a lot more sensitive than usual.

And… 

"... Grandma…."

… it made Masumi miss his Grandma terribly.]

✥

Masumi opened his eyes. He looked around him. Empty. 

_If I remember... The people that take care of me.._

"... Sakuya? Citron?" Masumi called hoarsely. 

No one answered. Masumi's heart started beating quickly.

_No... I don't want... To be **alone** again... _

Getting down from bed when sick was difficult, but at least he was not as dizzy as before.

He needed to find someone. 

_Just one person... Is enough._

"Ah!? Masumi-kun? Why are you out of your bed?" The familiar voice greeted Masumi when he step into Mankai Dorm's living room. Just this voice was enought to make his heartbeat become calmer.

"... Sakuya… from where?"

"Me? Oh, I am from kitchen with Citron-san! We tried to make a delicious soup for you!"

"Oh~! Masumi is already awake? Let's try me and Sakuya's special soup~!"

"Ahaha, we planning to bring this to your room, but since Masumi-kun is already here… Let's eat now! Is Masumi-kun okay with that?"

Masumi nodded. Not much suprise from Citron and Sakuya anymore because Masumi had been really obedient from morning.

Looking at Sakuya and Citron who placed the bowl and spoon on the table, Masumi felt like his eyes was wet for a bit, but he didn't care.

_... I really become sensitive today._

But Masumi didn't mind it. It was like when he was still live with his Grandma.

_Well, they are different. Here is noisy. Grandma is calm._

_... Both are precious, thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some OOC and typo, English is not my first language... Thank you for reading!


End file.
